


Friends Sulk Together

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, M/M, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends sulk together. It's just what they do. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Sulk Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. SO, This is part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors Universe. I haven't wrote the story yet... I have a lot of work to do...
> 
> Anyways, the basic premise is Molly and Narcissa are sisters, making Draco and Ron cousins. Ron was sorted into Slytherin, with Hermione, and Draco was sorted into Gryffindor, with Harry. Harry and Draco are best friends and Hermione and Ron are best friends.
> 
> Anyways, now that that is done, Here is a short Drabble of the second pair of friends. I used prompts Orbit and Valentine's day.
> 
> I do not own them.
> 
> Enjoy!

"How do you do this?" Hermione grit out. She had sat next to her friend of six years, who had only once shown any emotion.

"To sit so close to the one you love, and not show every emotion on your face?" If it had been anyone but Ron, She never would have let something like that pass between her lips. The two had been through so much, from bullies to trolls, which she will never admit to the reason he, his cousin, and his cousin's friend had to save her.

"Easy." Was his only answer. Sometimes, she wonders if his mind ever leaves orbit, it was obvious that it wasn't always present.

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day. You going to do anything special?" Hermione asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Ron looked up and stared at her blankly.

"Do you?" He asked finally. She huffed. He knew she didn't. They would just stay in the common room and sulk. But hey, at least they could sulk together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Mars


End file.
